<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[VID] Pain by latecamellia (caramarie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341330">[VID] Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/latecamellia'>latecamellia (caramarie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1-2 min, Gen, vid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23341330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/pseuds/latecamellia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Extremely blue dance vid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Vids by Cara Marie</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[VID] Pain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
<p>Music: Pain, by Boy Harsher</p>
<p>Source:</p><ul>
<li>Leo – Romanticism (official MV &amp; performance MV)</li>
<li>VAV – Poison</li>
<li>BTS – Blood Sweat and Tears (Japanese MV)</li>
<li>Chung Ha – Gotta Go</li>
<li>Taeyong – Long Flight</li>
<li>J-Hope – Daydream</li>
<li>Monsta X – Livin' it Up</li>
</ul>
<p>
  <a href="http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/pain-caramarie.mp4">Download 29.7 MB mp4.</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>